Just Can't Get Enough
by blondebouncingferret
Summary: A 4x14 reaction fic of what happened between Kurt and Blaine in the hotel room. Rated M.


Blaine glanced over at Kurt as they walked up to the hotel room Kurt had booked minutes before. He couldn't believe this was happening, so much for _we're just friends_. Kurt must have sensed Blaine watching him as he turned his head, catching Blaine's eye. He gave Blaine a playful smile as they reached room 206.

Kurt unlocked the door with the key card and held it open as Blaine awkwardly stood in front of him, waiting with baited breath. Blaine didn't have to wait long as Kurt grabbed hold of the knot of his tie, pulling him into the room.

The moment the door clicked shut, Kurt had Blaine pressed up against it, crowding him. His hands grabbing and pulling at any part of Blaine he could reach. His mouth was attached to Blaine's neck, sucking and nibbling at the tanned skin, marking him, _claiming _him as his own. Blaine whimpered and lifted his head up and to the side so Kurt could get better access.

Kurt kissed up the column of Blaine's neck until he reached the spot under his ear where he sucked hard until Blaine let out a deep groan, his hands grabbing Kurt's hips and pressing in hard.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine said, swallowing thickly as he felt Kurt's hands slide up his stomach, untucking his shirt. "_Please._"

Kurt pulled back for a moment to look at him and Blaine's heart stuttered at the sight. It had been a long time since he had seen Kurt look like this and he had almost forgotten how utter perfect it was. Kurt with his flushed cheeks and his wide and blown eyes. How his lips were parted just so with his tongue darting out to constantly wet them.

"I want you," Kurt said, his voice low and his tone borderline desperate.

Blaine couldn't do anything but nod, his own eyes widening as he hummed in response.

Kurt's mouth was back on his again and the contact made Blaine moan, sending vibrations between them. Kurt's lips were so soft and so sure. Kurt was kissing him purposely, controlling the pressure and the movements of the kiss. He was sucking on Blaine's lower lip as his hand came up to cup Blaine's jaw. Kurt's tongue licked along the seem of Blaine's mouth before Blaine opened for him and his tongue was slipping inside.

Blaine started walking them back towards the bed, shedding their suit jackets as they went before the back of Kurt's knees hit the frame and they fell down against the comforter together. Kurt quickly flipped them so he was on top, straddling Blaine's thighs.

Blaine blinked up owlishly at Kurt, his expression turning darker as he watched Kurt undo his bow tie and toss it on the floor before he started on his shirt. Kurt ground his hips down every time he undid a button, Blaine lying there helplessly, his toes curling in his shoes.

"_Ku-rrrt_," Blaine moaned, his name coming out brokenly. Kurt had dropped his shirt with his bow tie and was busy removing Blaine's shirt, placing wet kisses along the newly exposed skin as he went. He sucked a mark into Blaine's collarbone, his teeth digging in a little. It was sure to leave a mark. Blaine _hoped_ it left a mark. If only to prove that this wasn't some wonderful dream. "Need you so much," he breathed.

Kurt's hands and mouth stilled and Blaine wondered if he had gone too far. Up to now they had been playing it casual, _we're just friends_ and _bros helping bros_. This was bordering on something he wasn't sure if Kurt was ready to admit yet. Blaine held his breath as Kurt pulled back to look down at him. His eyes were completely blown out and he watched Blaine with a curious expression before he pulled off his own undershirt with one swift movement.

Blaine took that as a green light and reached up to run his hands over Kurt's bare chest. The skin was warm under his fingertips and as he glided them over Kurt's abdomen, he felt the muscles ripple and Kurt gasp. "So beautiful," he whispered to himself. He pushed himself up on his hands and leaned up to lick a strip from Kurt's belly button up to the dark hairs between his nipples. Kurt arched forwards, letting out a mewl as Blaine's tongue moved up to circle one of his nipples, before his mouth sealed around the nub and he sucked.

"B-Blaine," Kurt said. "Take off your pants, _fuck_, take them off." His voice was so desperate that Blaine's cock twitched and he tried to refrain from bucking up. Kurt crawled off Blaine's lap and began undoing his own pants, Blaine watching dumbstruck for a moment before he followed suit, kicking his shoes and socks off as he went.

Blaine pushed himself back so he was lying on the pillows. He was naked apart from his form fitting boxers and was panting in anticipation as he watched Kurt place his own pants over the back of one of the chairs in the room. Kurt turned to face him and Blaine had to hold back a whine. Kurt was hard, _for him_, and was wearing those black boxers he knew drove Blaine crazy. They were too small for him and Kurt had planned to throw them away but Blaine wouldn't have any of it, loving the way Kurt's cock filled the tiny space.

Kurt crawled up the bed on all fours, a mischievous glint in his eye as he smirked down at Blaine. His cheeks were flushed with heat and arousal and his eyes were drinking Blaine in, trailing up and down his body. Blaine's breath caught in his throat just from the hungry way Kurt was looking at him, like he wanted to devour him right then and there.

"I want you in my mouth," Kurt whispered, voice low. He licked his lips, his eyes resting on Blaine's pale boxers. There was a small wet patch in the front, which Kurt brushed over with the pad of his thumb, making Blaine's hips jerk upwards immediately.

"Please," Blaine begged. He closed his eyes, his head tipping back and his hands gripping the sheets around him as he felt Kurt peel back his underwear. He held his breath, letting out a long shudder as he felt Kurt's warm mouth sink down over him. "O_oh_!"

Blaine felt his entire body fill with prickly heat as Kurt began dragging his lips down and then up again, his hand working on the part of Blaine he couldn't fit in his mouth. The feeling was so familiar and yet almost completely new, like he had forgotten what this felt like. As Kurt sank lower, Blaine chanced it and looked down at him. Kurt blinked and looked up at the same time, his eyes dark with want but so unmistakably Kurt. Kurt smiled around Blaine, who sucked in a breath and tried not to blink, as though if he closed his eyes, even for a second, Kurt might stop.

He was about to warn Kurt that he was close when Kurt sat up, wiping his mouth of saliva. _If only 'baby penguin Kurt' could see you now_ he thought to himself. Kurt bit down on his lip and considered Blaine for a moment before he said, "Let me fuck you."

"Okay," Blaine said quietly. He nodded slowly, his mouth going completely dry as Kurt's face turned impossibly redder, an almost shy smile pulling at his lips as he got off the bed and went over to his jacket. Kurt came back over to the bed with a condom and a bottle of lube in his hand. "You just so happened to have those in your jacket?" Blaine asked, laughing incredulously.

Kurt shook his head, grinning at his knees. "I just – they were in my carry on bag and I may have gone to get them from my car when you were in the bathroom earlier." Blaine's heart ached. This is the old Kurt, _his_ Kurt shining through and he didn't know how much longer he could go without Kurt touching him again.

Blaine practically leapt forwards, pinning Kurt to the bed as he straddled his hips, his mouth attacking Kurt's neck. Kurt yelped in surprise, which soon turned into a groan, his hands coming up to caress Blaine's back and slide over his ass, giving it a firm squeeze. Blaine spread his legs automatically and pulled away from Kurt's neck to lock their gaze, giving him a silent plea. Kurt's lips parted and his tongue slowly wet them before he picked up the dropped lube, bringing it between his and Blaine's bodies.

He uncapped it, spreading it evenly over his fingers. Blaine kept himself propped up over Kurt, their faces inches apart. Blaine could feel Kurt's warm breath on his face and Blaine wondered if Kurt could hear his heart beating, a fast _thumpthumpthump_ as he waited. Kurt slipped his hand between them, his dry thumb stroking along the length of Blaine's cock as he reached under him to stroke a tentative finger over his hole.

Blaine dropped his head to plant kisses along Kurt's shoulder and neck, wet and open mouthed, only stilling for a moment when he felt Kurt push a finger into him. Blaine made a contented _mmhmm_ noise, his body relaxing as he pushed back on Kurt's finger to get more. Being this close to Kurt meant that Blaine could hear the tiny noises he was making; how he was breathing in through his nose and then his mouth right at the end of the breath and the barely there moan as he exhaled. Kurt always loved fingering him and even when Kurt was the one bottoming, he would spend time on Blaine first, loving the feeling of Blaine clenching and opening for him.

Kurt pushed in two fingers, working them in and out at a faster pace, urged on by Blaine's gentle thrusts of his hips. The tip of Blaine's cock was skimming over Kurt's stomach, leaving a trail of pre come.

Blaine crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss, sucking at Kurt's tongue and moaning obscenely into his mouth. Kurt was so hard that his cock physically ached to be touched. He quickly added a third finger into Blaine, working them quickly as Blaine rocked back on them fanatically.

"I'm ready," Blaine panted, looking down at Kurt with wide and bright eyes. Kurt nodded and withdrew his fingers, wiping them along his hip and reaching for the condom.

"Lay down," Kurt instructed as he rolled the condom down his length, shuddering at the friction.

Blaine quickly climbed off Kurt and pushed the top bedspread off so he could lie on top of the sheets. Kurt kicked the bedspread to the floor as he climbed towards Blaine, settling between his legs. Kurt placed a few selective kisses along Blaine's stomach, his hands stroking along the inside of Blaine's thighs, making him shiver in pleasure. Kurt lined himself up and slowly began pushing in.

Blaine blinked rapidly and his mouth fell open, no sound coming out. Kurt paused mid way, looking at him with concern.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

Blaine shook his head, beaming up at him, despite the fact that his eyes were now wet. "No, it doesn't hurt, it feels –" he wanted to say _like home_ but he was scared that Kurt would regret doing this and leave. His heart ached and the only thing he was worried about was Kurt not being here, not being inside of him, making love to him. He swallowed and said simply, "- good. It feels good, keep going, please."

Kurt paused for another moment, watching Blaine's face carefully. Blaine didn't know what he was thinking but soon enough he was pushing back in until he bottomed out.

"You feel so good," Kurt murmured, his eyes falling shut for a moment. "I needed this so much."

Blaine was going to ask 'sex or me?' but though better of it. Instead he said, "Me too. God, Kurt. Just – please move."

Kurt didn't need asking twice, pulling back only to thrust back in. Blaine's lips parted around a moan, his hands gripping Kurt's hips as he brought his knees up. Kurt started out with gentle thrusts, getting Blaine used to the stretch, but soon enough he was moving quickly, filling the room with the sounds of skin slapping against skin.

Kurt pressed in deep, feeling the tight heat around his cock as he held onto Blaine's thighs for support. Blaine's throat was working as he swallowed down moans, his back arching as Kurt started to fuck in faster.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine moaned, turning his head to the side. "Don't stop, don't stop."

Kurt moved forwards, propping himself up on one hand and using the other to cup Blaine's face, pulling him in for a messy kiss. Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist, keeping him close. Kurt was barely pulling out before he snapped his hips forwards, Blaine's hole clenching around him as Kurt brushed against a sensitive spot.

"_Fuck_, yes, _there,_" Blaine cried out. He threw his head back, all inhibitions forgotten as he let out a long and low groan. He reached down to stroke his own cock, feeling heat pool low in his stomach. "So close," he babbled.

Kurt pulled back so he was kneeling behind Blaine, holding Blaine's legs up so they were bent at the knee against Kurt's chest. He gripped hard, his fingers digging into the flesh that was sure to leave marks. He started fucking him faster, his hips moving in hard thrusts as Blaine whimpered, stroking himself quickly.

"Come for me," Kurt growled.

Blaine came with a yell, spilling over his fist. The sudden tightness around his cock and the look of pure bliss on Blaine's sweat drenched face was enough to tip Kurt over the edge as he pushed in completely and stilled his hips as he came, moaning Blaine's name repeatedly.

Kurt pulled out slowly, pulling a face at how red Blaine's ass looked. He tied the condom and dropped it in the waste bin before lying down on the bed beside him. Blaine hissed as he finally straightened his legs, which were aching from being in the same position for so long. He turned his head to the side to smile at Kurt, who was watching him with a small smile Blaine couldn't read.

"Well that was -" Kurt started, words falling out on a laugh.

"- yeah," Blaine finished. He smiled fondly at Kurt. "It really was."

Blaine was sitting on the bed, watching Kurt button up his shirt in front of the mirror. "Tell me now that we're not back together," Blaine said. He was smiling knowingly at Kurt. Blaine knew that Kurt didn't believe this _we're just friends_ thing either; he couldn't, not after that.

Kurt wasn't smiling, his expression casual, like the last half hour hadn't happened. He shrugged, letting his arms fall beside him. "I mean… it was fun. But-"

"Don't – I'm not gonna let you minimise this, Kurt. It's no accident that we were together on Christmas and _again_ on Valentine's Day," Blaine said in amazement. How could Kurt be so dismissive? His smile stayed in place as he pushed himself off the bed, helping Kurt into his jacket.

"And we're going to be together for many many more." Blaine brushed down the tops of Kurt's shoulders, watching his reflection carefully in the mirror as he squeezed his shoulders gently. He moved his face in close so they were almost touching and added in a lower tone. "No matter how much you pretend that this doesn't mean anything."

Kurt's lips turned up into a sly smile as he turned to face Blaine properly. He leaned in close, Blaine's eyes falling to his lips before Kurt whispered, "I'll see you downstairs." He smirked at Blaine and left the room, leaving the key card on the dresser.

Blaine pursed his lips together, trying not to grin. "Okay," he said, even though Kurt was already gone. He breathed in deeply through his nose, wondering how Kurt could be so blind. Of course they were getting back together. Blaine knew that and pretty soon, Kurt would know that too.

Blaine lifted his arms above his head and then back behind himself in a hard stretch. He ached all over but at this moment he didn't care. He turned on the spot; his grin now breaking free that was he alone. He clapped his hands together, letting out a huff of a laugh before jumping backwards on the bed. He giggled to himself, bringing his fisted hands up to his chest and giving them a quick shake in glee.

He would wait for Kurt. After all, Kurt had waited for him.


End file.
